


Like Husband and Wife

by CurseOfMenRouserOfArmies



Category: Black Monday (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurseOfMenRouserOfArmies/pseuds/CurseOfMenRouserOfArmies
Summary: After making an impulsive decision, Blair finds that he doesn't want to lie to his wife like he used to lie to himself.
Relationships: Roger Harris/Blair Pfaff, Tiff Georgina & Blair Pfaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Like Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so to explain: This take place in like an alternate season two that me and @tiffgeorgina (on tumblr) thought of before season 2 came out and have now found myself revisiting since the end of season 2 was so...grim. In this alternate season 2 Tiff and Corky were childhood friends who have reconnected, which is how Blair and Roger meet. I wanted to write this because we missed this kinda scene in the actual season 2, and also 'cause our alternate season 2 isn't as sad lmao.  
> Also look up @tiffgeorgina on tumblr (same on twitter), she's one of the few people who posts about this stupid show about stonks.

Blair really did try to close the front door as quietly as possible. The whole way home he’d been in somewhat of a daze, replaying the night’s moments in his head over and over again. His whole body felt light, and he felt lucky that no one who saw him could possibly know why he was smiling like such an idiot. He couldn’t remember the last time he really felt so carefree. 

Well, actually, he could. The first time he tried coke with Mo he felt his problems and worries just disappear. He was still high when he broke up with Tiff, and looking back now he realized that no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he’d been thinking more clearly in that moment than he had for years before then. But since then every time he got high it paled in comparison to the first time. His problems would never leave like they did, they would still follow him.

This night was even better, though, because he was completely sober (or, well, almost sober) and realized now he could still feel that freedom, that giddiness. He never knew he could feel like that before.

But now he could hear the door click closed behind him, now he was back home. To his apartment. To his wife. He could no longer ignore the obvious; he fucked up. He prayed to god that Tiff was already asleep, but maybe prayers don’t work when you don’t believe in god. 

“You guys were out late.” 

Blair could hear her annoyance from her bedroom down the hall. He must’ve woken her up. “Yeah, um, just...talking business!” He winced the moment the words left his mouth.

“Until,” She paused, probably to look at her clock. “One in the morning? Did you fall asleep in the middle of talking about stocks?” She yawned. “Wouldn’t blame you.”

He couldn’t stand this. He knew he could very well leave it at that, go to his bedroom, and avoid questions about it in the morning. But ever since he’d told Tiff the truth the day of their wedding he’d genuinely tried to make an effort. No matter what, she was one of his best friends. He had to tell her the truth now before he was too chickenshit. 

“I-I did something bad-” _Shit, no, not bad._ “Something you’re not gonna like.”

At this, he heard her blankets rustling, then saw her face peek out of her doorway, her hair messy and her face clear of any makeup. “Blair-”

“I know how it sounds, I just...something happened.” As he started to approach he could see her fists clench. 

“What. Happened.”

“Okay, okay okay okay, can you just, like, promise not to get mad?” He forced a smile, but that hasn’t worked on Tiff since they first met. 

“I’m getting angrier by the second, Blair, can you just tell me and see what happens?”

It took him a few moments to build up the courage. “I kissed Roger.”

Her posture straightened, and her breath was shaky when she inhaled. “Roger, like...Corky’s Roger?”

Blair didn’t feel the need to confirm what she already knew, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the floor.

“What the FUCK, Blair?!”

Here it was, the yelling, and he finally looked up and there she was, his wife, completely irate. “I know, I know, just please listen to-”

“The first friend I’ve seen in forever, who’s _actually_ my friend, and you convert her husband?”

“Hey, hey, hey I didn’t convert him, he’s the one who made the first move.”

At this she stopped, and her eyes widened. “The first? How many moves were there, Blair?!”

 _Oh, shit._ She didn’t need the answer to that, and Blair wasn’t sure he kept count. 

After a few moments, she came to her own conclusion, whatever that was. “Oh my GOD I can’t fucking believe you. You were only thinking of yourself, weren’t you! And god, what about Corky?”

He didn’t even wanna think about her. “Hey, it’s not my fault she married a gay man.”

She exhaled loudly through her nostrils. “So did I, Blair, so just...shut the fuck up.” She walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, head in her hands. “What do I do? What the fuck do you want me to do? Corky is my best friend, and I’m just supposed to not tell her that her husband would rather have some asshole from the midwest who hasn’t tried a different hairstyle since the 70s?”

He started to take steps towards her. He thought _Maybe, just maybe, I could make it so that not everything goes to shit._ “Okay, first of all, harsh, and second, you can NOT tell her, Tiff. It would ruin everything for him-”

Her head whipped up to look him in the eyes. “For him? Really, that’s what you’re thinking about? I understand, okay, he can’t be out, it would ruin his standing and he'd lose it all, I get that.”She paused, and Blair would have sworn he’d seen tears in her eyes. “But did you not think for a second that maybe, just maybe, you shouldn’t try and start something with one of the most powerful men in the city, let alone my best friend’s husband? You didn’t think about how this might affect your career, or OUR lives?” Since he was still standing he was looking down at her, but he knew she still had the upper hand in this situation. “You didn’t think at all did you.”

He sighed and sat down next to her; everything he’d tried to ignore on the way home was overwhelming him. “It happened so fast, okay. We-we were talking and he was saying all these nice things and he looked so nice and he kissed me and I didn’t stop him.” His gaze fell to the floor again. “I didn’t want him to stop.”

“Blair, come on” The annoyance in her voice was clear. 

“I know, I know, it’s stupid, and reckless, but I’ve never,” _Oh shit_ , then he was tearing up. “I’ve never gotten to feel this. The moment your heart stops when the guy you like likes you back.” He didn’t even know he felt like this until he was saying it out loud. “It was so different and exciting. When I told you I was gay, I was telling the truth, but it was all in theory, ya know, except for bible camp.” That was something he wanted to just forget. “And now that gayness isn’t just in...theory and I realized what it felt like to really kiss someone.” He finally took a moment to look her in the eyes, and as much as he wanted to feel confident he couldn’t ignore the tear that started rolling down his face when he blinked. “As my wife and best friend you have to understand that the stupidity of it all wasn’t the first thing I thought of.”

He thought Tiff looked like she had given up, looking everywhere but him. “Fuck, Blair.”

“I know.” It was at that moment he realized that she hadn’t hit him, not once. She hadn’t even tried. _Well, progress is progress_.

She shook her head.“What happens now? Does he-does he want to continue,” She waved her hands around and eventually settled on a very crude hand gesture. “That?”

Blair found himself nodding before he even found the words. “I think he does.” Everything about it was bittersweet. 

“And you want to, too, don’t you.” She looked him in the eyes, and he thought her expression looked softer. 

“Yes.” Of course, she already knew the answer. They both knew that. 

A moment, another, then: “And I can’t tell Corky anything.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Shit.” She reached to get a cigarette from the side table and handed one to Blair, while he used the lighter from his pocket to light them both; her’s first.

They simultaneously inhaled and exhaled, just like a husband and wife should, smoke filling the air, and then he decided to speak up. “If it makes you feel any better, I feel like a dumbass.”

She huffed out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, and you look like one too, asshole.”

They sat in relative silence for a minute or two, her in her silk pajamas and him in his rumpled suit. He loosened his tie. 

“So, the kiss,” She cleared her throat, and he could tell: this took a bit of effort for her. “It was good?”

He thought about it, _Roger’s lips on mine, Roger’s hand in my hair, Roger’s other hand holding my hip and grounding me, Roger’s..._ “Yeah.”

She pondered for a second. “And you don’t think he’s too old or anything?”

“Excuse me?” He said incredulously. 

“I’m just sayin’, I didn’t expect you to be into older men.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, well, his face doesn’t look too old.” He tried to sound annoyed, but he was just glad that she was back to teasing him. 

“Yeah it does”

“It does, yeah.” No matter what, though, he couldn’t deny the truth. 

She sighed. “Blair, I am...happy, that you get to be you, okay? I just want you to know, for the record,” She paused, _For emphasis, maybe_. “I hate that you’re making me lie to her.”

“I know.” He put a hand on her leg, trying to be comforting. “I really am sorry.”

She half smiled, patted his hand and took it off her leg. “I need a drink, you want anything?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever published something for people to see so I hope you liked it.


End file.
